Shitloads of feelings
by TheMysteriouswatcher
Summary: This was just a story I thought up when I was bored. NON-DIALOUGE story. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Lemon chapter 1**

It was a dark and silent night. A loud ringing noise broke out into the dark night. A silhouette was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, with a sac in his hands. It was blowing winds of cold, chilling the very core of the warm planet. The silhouette was apparently very self-confident; he jumped between the rooftops with ease and landed every single leap successful. If it weren't for _her_. But he shook the thought off of his mind.

Sly Cooper, the raccoon master thief had just robbed a bank. Coming to chase after him soon was the police inspector Carmelita Fox. He thought it was pretty funny that _she_ kept on chasing him, despite that both of them knew that _she_ wouldn't ever catch him. Why didn't _she_ just give up? Maybe it would be the best for everyone.

But these thoughts weren't true either. He knew that Carmelita weren't a weakling. And that's what he loved her for. She didn't back down. She didn't give up. She was a true fighter. One day, sooner or later, she would catch him, and his thief career would most likely be over.

Now he was far away from the bank and Carmelita hadn't appeared yet. But even if this would be the day that he would be caught, he just wanted to see her. Wanted to talk to her. Wanted to hear her voice. But how could he ever tell her the truth without making her upset? That was certainly a big question. How should he tell her that he loved her with all his heart? He hadn't told anyone before, but he did have his suspicions about at least one person knowing about it. His wheel-chair bound amphibian friend. Or maybe Murray? Or Penelope? Or anyone else for that matter.

But did Carmelita know? Probably not. But this was a fact that was guaranteed. He loved her like crazy. Why did their professions have to keep them apart? What if they were both either thieves, or cops? That would resolve all those professional problems. But he knew that he would probably never get to be with her.

In one moment, he was running along the gutter of a building. The next, he was lying face-up on the ground and was seeing stars. Right beside him sat the vixen he had been thinking about for the past minutes. And by doing that, he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. Carmelita had lied in wait for him and then had cocked him out with the shock pistol to the back of the head. She was now sitting beside him, with some kind of grin on her face.

-''I got you now, Ringtail…'' he heard her say before his mend swept off into the depths of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemon chapter 2**

His eyes were closed, his mind was still. In the grasp of unconsciousness he was, not aware of the world around him. He had a few memories of the events that lead him to this state of being. Robbing the bank, thinking about Carmelita, and then wham! Cocked out by a blow to the back of the head. By the one woman he loves. How should he tell her? Would she accept and do her best to try and establish a relationship with him or would she reject and break his heart forever. It was a hard question to answer. He could not read thoughts.

But now, a light appeared at the end of the dark space he found himself in. He couldn't move, but he could both see and feel the light inching closer to him each second. He asked himself if he was dead, if the blow to the back of the head had disabled a vital part of his brain. Or if he would be paralyzed for the rest of his life. So many hard questions that needed to be paired up with an answer.

The light was closer now. He could feel its embrace closing in on him, slowly but safely burning away the small bits of darkness that surrounded him. A flash, a sting of pain, and then the light had engulfed him, had closed its saving arms around his mind, desperately trying to wake him up.

The environment was different now. He didn't any longer feel the safe light embrace him, and he wondered if he was still within the grasp of unconsciousness. But this he would find out soon. Find out where he was, where she had taken him, and what she would do with him. What would she say to him when he woke up? Would she laugh in his face and boast about that she had finally captured him or would she feel sorry for him, sorry that he had been so easily captured? Little in that case did she know that his mind had been occupied by her. Her beauty had somewhat haunted his mind, torturing him forever with the fact that there could never be anything between them.

He would find out soon.

As for the one who had occupied his thoughts, the one whose beauty had been haunting and torturing him for the past months, she was closer to him then any of them had ever expected. She did know him better than he could understand, knew his soul and his heart. And how he had been thinking about her, knowing that there couldn't ever be anything between them and that he would be forced to be forever parted from her, forced to only get short glimpses of her when she chased after him was also not foreign to her mind.

But now all those emotions had stirred up inside both of her. Carmelita's heart told her brain something that she couldn't ever imagine. Told her something that she wouldn't understand. She didn't ever understand her true feelings for him. She tried to be strong, tried to be resistant to his charming attitude. But now that she had caught him and he would go to prison, or even maybe worse. And then, when those horrible news had reached her, she realized something.

She wanted to live with him and form a family with him. Her feelings had been buried deep down inside her, without her noticing it. But when those news, those horrible news saying that he would be taken from him his life, that was when she had felt that little feeling inside her heart. She realized that she wouldn't want to trade anything in the world for Sly. She also realized another thing.

She understood what he felt for her but also how he didn't have the guts to say it. She was experienced with these feelings. She could tell by the look and the eyes of the men she had met before if they were in love with her. And Sly was no different. Only difference was that it was so much easier for Carmelita to notice that look, those eyes, that smile than with other men. And that made her feel strange. And then all those loose ends tied up together.

She understood that he loed her, understood that she loved him as well, and that he would be taken from him his life within a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lemon Chapter 3**

Ha. They thought that they could take Carmelita's love away from her. Pfff, were they wrong. Nothing could. Nothing could separate them, not even death. Or maybe death could, but not for long. Love was stronger than death. Carmelita wanted to admit to Sly her true feelings as well, wanted to tell him all the things she wanted to do. She had that one thought on her mind, that one little thought that made her happy.

She wanted to live together with Sly, wanted to have a family with him.

That is why she had taken him out. They were no longer in the streets of Paris, no longer in the threatening reach of the sentence of death laid down on Sly for all of his crimes. No longer in harm's reach. No, they had fled; fled away from the horror's of the law. Carmelita was both ashamed and proud of herself. A day ago, she had been sitting on a chair in the court hall, sitting in a chair and shiver as her ears picked up those horrible news: Cooper being sentenced to death. He had made a struggle, and so was knocked down by another guard. Luckily for her, one of the guards gave her the key to her cell, saying something about that it was ''her criminal.'' She was very thankful for that, and now they were in a small abandoned village just outside of Paris. Sly hadn't woken up yet, and Carmelita would surprise him with some ''love actions''. She knew that Sly had all this within him that the other men didn't have. She understood that he really loved her for what she was, not just to have sex. But Carmelita also knew that if there was one man who would end her virginity, it would be Sly. She hadn't had sex with any other man before; she hadn't trusted any other man before. All they wanted was her body, not her for herself.

That's why they were where they were. In a small abandoned village outside the borders of Paris. Sly was unconscious still and lying in a bed of a small farmhouse, snoring. Carmelita was sitting down beside him, looking at him, looking at his unconscious face and looked into his heart. They both loved each other insanely, but since Carmelita had had a few boyfriends before, she knew the routine of men, as Sly probably didn't know the routine of women; she thought she might help him. After all, if it weren't for Sly, she wouldn't be sitting here right now. He had saved her life multiple times, despite she didn't ask for it. Carmelita knew that Sly was a gentleman, a gentleman who cared for Carmelita. A gentleman who do anything for her.

Carmelita experienced a wonderful dream which consisted of her, Sly and a young, gray-furred raccoon with a fox's tail. She held him in her arms as she sat down in the hospital bed. He was crying, crying tears of birth, and Sly was at her side, crying as well. Crying tears of joy, tears of happiness, and tears of love. The little raccoon stopped crying and looked with large eyes up to his mother with big, round eyes. Then, a grin spread across the baby's face as it reached up and touched Carmelita's chin. She smiled and then looked at Sly. He was older than before, his fur had darkened significantly in the past few years, but his charming and loving personality still remained, the personality which had made her choose him. The personality that made him who he was. The personality that made him lovable.

Carmelita couldn't believe the life she had lived the past years. This whole lonely life, without anyone to spend any quality time with, without anyone to love. That is why she had a darkened behaviour towards her co-workers as well as Mr. Barkley sometimes. Carmelita was also annoyed by the fact that there weren't a single man on work that really cared for and treated women with any respect or dignity whatsoever. That is what ticked her.

But here she was now, alone in a farmhouse with the one man who loved her and the one man she loved. But this wasn't any normal love, not like the love you feel for maybe a week or so, but the love you feel at rare occasions, the rare love you feel when you meet someone really special. Not any false love that comes with false people, but the kind of love from deep within the heart, the kind of love that binds the soul into a never-ending emotion-wave of lust and passion. The kind of love that makes you want to stay with that person forever, the love that keeps you spellbound.

Carmelita had a lot of thoughts on her mind. By this time, the court personnel had probably noticed her escape with the world-famous raccoon. But she also knew that sex wasn't the point. Even if she was fairly eager to live together with him, she knew that it was wrong to rush things. Sure, they had known each other for a pretty long time already, but still it wouldn't be smart to do such things. She also remembered that she wanted someone to love, wanted someone to love her, and not just some sex-freak that gets a guy from the bar laid and then the next morning she accuses him for rape.

No, that wasn't true and she knew it. But she did have her suspicions. Sly wasn't a sex-freak like so many other men were, but he wasn't stone-cold on the inside either. She knew that he would swoon if he heard her say something about him and romance or love in the same sentence. That is why she realized her true feelings for him as well. But that again wasn't the point. What if she revealed her true feelings to him, and it turned out that he wasn't that gentleman on the inside as well. Just another one of those freaks that just wanted her body and not her for herself, not her for her soul or her mind, just her for her body.

She shivered as these wicked thoughts came spiralling to her mind. Flying around inside her head like an amateur airplane flier, they haunted her, made her believe that he wasn't as nice and sweet and calm on the inside as on the outside. Part of her wanted to believe this fact. But her heart screamed to her soul that this wasn't true. He had always been different and had always been gentle. He wasn't a freak, no, he wasn't a freak. He was a wonderful creature, she thought. And it was a shame that he hadn't had a single date with anyone in his whole life. It was indeed a real shame. He had the looks, had the charm. Had the athletic toned body. But Carmelita knew also that it wasn't all about looks, wasn't all about being attractive or good-looking or anything. Although it did help a lot, it wasn't decisive. What really mattered was the inside, and that was what she feared. She so wanted to get into his mind and read his thoughts about her, about what he really thought about.

Her thinking and the silence was broken by a low toned grunt. A grunt which had escaped the lips of the gray-furred creature laying down right beside her. His shirt was almost drenched with sweat right now, and even if his eyelids covered them, she could easily see them move under them. He was having a nightmare, it had to be that. She was worried about him, worried that if perhaps he was waken up by the grasp of the nightmare and saw himself lying down half-naked in a bed with Carmelita right beside her. Would he freak out or be scared? Or perhaps be overwhelmed by his natural instinct and take her right here and right now. But it wasn't even an option. He wouldn't do it. Maybe he would be nervous and blush instead? Or would he get her lost in his dreamy chocolate eyes again? Perhaps either hearing those beautiful words being sent from her glottis, or perhaps even say those words himself. But that didn't even matter at this current state.

So the thinking was, that once taken, always together. But what about the environment of their lovely embracement? Would it be understanding and forgiving, or would it be disappointed and turn its back on them, forcing them to face all the problems of the world by themselves? This was the true question, the question that would decide whether or not they could have a successful relationship together. Deciding what the gang of dark thieves, or the organisation of those who followed and upheld the courtesy of the law would react and how the future would be affected.

That is why they found themselves in this moment. She did listen to her heart for once, allowed it to affect her mind and soul, causing her to realize her true feelings. It was not a fraud, nor was it a lie. It was the pure energy that comes from deep inside everyone, that gem beating within everyone's ribcage. It was there that the feeling she experienced was created. But what would he think? Maybe he didn't really love her after all? Maybe it was just for playing with her feelings? No, it couldn't be. His feelings were true and not false.

Then, her heart jumped right up. Her thoughts were interrupted by the high-pitched scream of a raccoon. The source of the sound was closer than she expected, almost as if it were inside her head. She turned her attention to where her loved one was lying. But something wasn't right. Something was out of place. Lying on the bed beside her was still the raccoon, but it wasn't the raccoon itself that bothered her, it was the thing _on _the raccoon.

His shirt had been ripped apart and stabbed into his chest was a long, serrated knife.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. What the mind was thinking, what the heart was feeling, and what the soul was experiencing could be, but not what the eyes were saying. But the eyes told no lies, and so did not dead men tell any tales. That is why there ruled silence in the small farmhouse now. Perhaps the eyes were playing tricks, but they never lied. Never had they told the nothing but truth, never the hidden away words that needed to be spoken.

But the scream now came from Carmelita's glottis, and not the raccoon's. As the horrible sight of the handle of a tool embedded deep into the chest of the creature lying down in the bed beside her reached her brain through the sight nerve, her voice was raised several octaves progressively as she looked at the now dead raccoon, horrified. But then, her mind started to spin around in a strange circle, rendering her dizzy and disoriented in the progress. What she had experienced overwhelmed her mind and that understanding of natural happenings she inhabited.

But it was all something that was part of a terrible experience which wasn't even a pert of reality. What she had seen in one moment before hearing the high-pitched scream once again brake out through her lips was gone and replaced by a happier and calm vision. Jolting upwards, her ears were tortured by the sound of her own screaming. The sweat pores had leaked their liquid in a large amount, bringing uncomfortness and miserable feelings to the vixen. As she felt her own body temperature drop slowly but surely, she also felt her emotional disturbing rise at the same time. Feeling her eyes swaying over to the left, she calmly drew a deep breath of relief as she saw not a single trace of any wound or any tool embedded in the chest of the thief.

It had been strange to experience this kind of feeling. What she had thought, what she had felt as the vision of the dead raccoon came in through her eye lenses and then had proceeded into her brain, came up to the surface as a recently dead fish. It had been so real, so realistic, but at the same time it had also been a feeling of falseness mixed together with this horrible experience. Like as if it wasn't his destiny not to be killed like that, but to live forever and bring happiness to her at the same time.

But she had no reason to be worried, for she had then looked at the raccoon, which had been curiously looking at her with wide open, chocolate brown eyes. Those wonderful eyes were indeed curious, but at the same time they held pity and also a small amount of fear. Had his mind been stirring itself up over the unexpected scream and the twitching of fear the vixen had staged? Probably, as she knew what heartache he would feel on the inside if he somehow lost her to the arms of death.

And now they were here, lying down in the same double poster bed, both had been sleeping soundly for just an hour ago. But as the dangerous and mysterious grip of nightmare and fear came into view, he had been awakened from his slumber and had also been worried about her. Was she afraid, or maybe so frightened that she dared not even speak? These were examples of questions that were impossible to answer. But he wouldn't give up, wouldn't give up the fight and not trying to answer these questions with at least somewhat accurate answers. But was it impossible, or was it an opportunity waiting in the doorway, waiting to be used to solve a problem?

That was the thing about love. You could never be too sure about it. Perhaps the feeling was in fact another feeling in disguise, a spy, waiting in the night clad as a shadow? Or maybe a betrayal clad as a friend and then appeared as a total disappointment? It was so hard to answer these kinds of questions, as they were disguised in darkness, disguised as trustable things. But it was far too heavy to think about at this moment. How it pushed their hopes down into the ground, forever burying them from any kind of rescue. That wasn't allowed to happen.

They were now looking into each other's eyes, not sure what kinds of emotions striding around in their heads. Had they been tricked by false love all along? No, it couldn't be anything of the likes of that; it wasn't allowed to be false love. But there was something out of place. Something that was wrong. But what could it be in case it was something wrong? It was unsure what it was, but it was indeed something out of place.

Could it really be false love? Love that was easily replaced by new burning emotions? It was completely unsure what kinds of emotions that had been almost completely guiding their minds. Perhaps it was more than a feeling as well. Maybe it was a little thing that stuck to their heart, that maybe even tried to corrupt them for it's own will. But maybe that will was nothing but a good wish? Maybe that little thing wanted to make them feel safe and feel together. Maybe that was why the gods had decided to make them fall in love with each other.

Carmelita found herself embraced in the loving arms of her lover. She felt how his body temperature smudged off on her, how his warmth was passed on to her. It felt wonderful, feeling the warm arms of her lover around her body. And that is what she so much desired. She wanted so much to be with him. And that is why they were in the position they were right now. Love conquered all. But Carmelita hadn't had the right opportunities to see if that fact was true or not.

And now, that feeling was finally gone. That small feeling of distrust, like something was out of place, was gone. They were happy now; happy to have each other close by. She half-sat up just beside him, and he sat up straight, holding her, a tear forming in his eye. His tongue formed the words that said that he never wanted to lose her, and her ears picked them up and allowed her brain to translate the sound waves into wonderful-sounding music. She cuddled up closer to him, feeling her heart ache with pain and sorrow. That was because the fact that even if they're alone and not disturbed now, the authorities was probably already out looking for them.

Carmelita kissed Sly. Just a simple kiss, just a slight press of the lips on his cheek. When she broke away from the wonderful action, she found herself looking into his wonderful chocolate eyes. They didn't even look like they had ever held any kind of sorrow ever in the past. A wide grin spread across his lips as he felt the warmth of her lips press against his furry cheek once again. But he didn't escalate anything. He wasn't one of those freaks that he had seen so many of. Carmelita loved him, and he decided to never let her lose the reason to do so. With a small and quiet sob, he buried his head in her hair. She shivered in a nice way as she felt his salty tears fall down onto her bare shoulders, almost chuckling even.

Now it was Sly who lied down. His head was positioned on Carmelita's lap, and Carmelita was sitting up against the wall with his head in her arms just behind him. Sly wide open chocolate brown eyes weren't expressing sorrow or pain or anything, just doubt and uncertainty. Carmelita recognized that look. It was too easy to miss. Stroking his forehead with her paw, she assured him in a soft voice that what he thought of himself wasn't true at all. That he wasn't a disappointment at all. That he would never let her down. Sly realized another thing which he hadn't noticed before.

Carmelita had placed her heart in his hands. She was now fully in love with him, not a single kind of negative thoughts flying around in her head. She knew what she felt and what she had always felt this whole time. Ever since her eyes sent those signals to her brain containing the visual information about his case file, she had realized that she had hopelessly fallen victim to his heart. She knew after a few years of chasing after him that he was a pretty lonely man. Although he did have his gang, that turtle who was good with bombs, and that pink guy who almost never showed up on the field. What was his name again? Something with an M. But that didn't matter now.

They were happy. Just simply happy. Happy to be where they were and happy to be at that place together. At the first signs of sunlight and dawn broke through the only window of the farmhouse, Sly said what he had held in his heart for so long. Saying it felt like a huge relief. He had had that feeling for so long, but dared not say it. But as those words escaped his lips, he thought that it maybe was stupid to say it. He thought that he was some kind of fool for expressing it in such a situation. But it was too late to think about that now. Carmelita's ears had picked up the sound waves and her brain was currently translating them. As she confirmed what she had heard was true, she closed her eyes, allowed a grin to spread across her face, and then repeated the words that he had just spoke.

''I love you too''.


End file.
